Aishiteru
by ainouta23
Summary: I thought time wouldn't pass. I was careless and just let him go..


**AUTHOR'S NOTE:::**

**THIS IS MY FIRST ONESHOT, AND PLEASE REVIEW AND TELL ME WHAT YOU THINK! SEARCH FOR THE MUSIC I TOLD BECAUSE IT WILL BLEND WITH THE STORY… **

**ANYWAYS LET'S START! BTW: Sakura's POV in the poem**

**TITLE:::::**

** (Aishiteru) Long Gone but Not Moved On**

**SONG: Goodbye Days by YUI or Daidai-iro or Nakanaide by Stereopony**

_Aishiteru…_

**FLASHBACK::**

"Sakura, will you wait for me if the time comes?" Sasuke asked back then when they were in high school, Sasuke's a year older than his pinkette girlfriend, Haruno Sakura. "What are you saying?" the girl asked with a confuse expression in her face. "I'm going to America after I graduate. I will go to college there.." He said with a lonely tone, his girlfriend's eyes started to water. "Hey don't cry…" he joked his girlfriend, the pinkette playfully punched him, she replied, "Yes I'll wait…" with a gentle smile on her beautiful face. "Here…" Sasuke said and handed a silver bracelate with onyx and jade heart designs that are hanging…

**END OF FLASH BACK…**

_I'll cherish the moments I spent with you, Through thick and thin, Aishiteru_

**FLASHBACK:**

"Hey Sasuke-kun, what are you doing here? Aren't you on practice?" Sakura asked and sniffed. She's sitting in a corner of the rooftop, legs are bend and elbows are against it. " I heard about you.." The raven haired said and sat beside her and he continued, "You were bullied while I'm gone, Am I not right?" the pinkette nodded and explained, "Karin said if I don't break up with you, she'll make my life like hell…" few tears came rolling in her face. The raven haired became angry.

**END OF FLASH BACK…**

I_'m afraid, 'cause today's graduation, I promised not to move on And wait for you to come home, Aishiteru_

**FLASHBACK::**

"It's graduation, Sasuke-kun.." she said and she started to cry, Sasuke's eyes softened and hugged her quickly and tightly . "Sasuke-kun, you're leaving tonight, Aren't you?" she asked sadly and smiled with a pained expression in her face. "You're gonna wait for me, got that?" he said softly and let go. He planted a soft kiss on the girl's forehead, and continued, " I promise to come back so wait for me." The pinkette nodded and smiled at him. Sasuke leaned in to kiss her, as their lips brushed they both accept that this is their last kiss for the next 8 years…

**END OF FLASHBACK…**

_I remember those memories as I still cherish Bringing the emotions, missing and loving My promise is not foolish, But I'm still waiting….._

**~ After 8 years ~**

**Song: From the Beginning until Now by Ryu**

'Good to be home.. I wonder how you are doing now, Sakura..' Sasuke thought after he got out of the plane. He is determined to find Sakura because he lost connection to her 7 years ago. He dialed Naruto's number, Naruto's phone rang and he answered it, "Oi, hello?" the raven haired guy smirked and said, "Aa, dobe, Let's meet and bring the gang along with you except for Sakura.." It took 5 seconds for Naruto to register it…

5

4

3

2

1

"Oh! Sasuke-teme! You're back! Haha! Where are we gonna meet? What about Sakura-Chan!" Naruto said happily and pouted at the last sentence, Sasuke replied," I want to surprise her, let's meet at my house 7 p.m. I don't want to be bothered by interviewers.." Naruto smiled widely and said, "Haha, It's hard eh, as to be a famous company heir? I mean, you're company I think owns half of Japan!"Sasuke smirked and the blond hang up.

**TO SAKURA::::::::::::::**

She's now a doctor and works at her own clinic when she doesn't have any appointment in the hospital. "Ne, are you alright now?" she asked her patient "Yes I am! Thank you doctor Sakura! Bye!" the 5-year-old boy said and waved, with that he ran off to his father. Sakura Haruno became matured now and grown into a beautiful woman that any man would dream for. She has long hair that reaches half of her back, normal forehead and thinner eyes. "Ino! what the-" the pinkette called because her long time best friend barged in. "Oh nothing it's break time at the hospital so I decided to pay a visit by barging in!" Ino said with a cheery voice. Sakura just only smiled, Ino glance at the picture frame on Sakura's table. It's Sakura and Sasuke's picture during high school. The pinkette follow her friend's gaze. "What is it, Ino?" the pink head asked and her eyes softened at the picture. "You must really love him.." Ino stated and patted her friend's back, the pinkette replied, "Yeah that's why I'm waiting for him, even if I get tired. I just really love him…" the both sat down. _'Don't worry dear, he's back and gonna surprise you..'_ Ino thought and remembered Naruto and Sasuke's plan. While outside, Sasuke 's car stopped in front of the clinic and saw Sakura's back. He glanced for a second then he drove off.

"Say Ino, am I being foolish because I'm waiting too long?" the pinkette asked awkwardly and her blond friend became confused and replied, "What do you mean?" Sakura sighed and answered, "Should I forget him and stop waiting?" Ino's eyes widened and she almost panicked. "No! Don't do that! I know he'll be back.. So wait just a little more!" Ino said /encourage her friend loudly enough for the pinkette to hear. The pinkette looked at the blond "What?" the pinkette asked, Ino smiled "If you truly love him, wait a little more! You don't know if tomorrow you'll gonna see him!" Ino explained '_Yeah that's right! Just ride on Sakura!'_. The pinkette gave in and said," You're right, Ino…"

**~ AT SASUKE'S PLACE ~**

**7:00 P.M.**

"What about it Sasuke?" Shikamaru asked lamely and Ino cut Shikamaru off, "You better hurry up Sasuke, Sakura's planning on forgetting you or not.." they all looked at Ino disbelievingly the blond girl yelled, "Yeah! Sakura talked to me today!". Naruto barged in and he's almost late, he said, "Sorry guys! Got a hard time with a pregnant Hinata. Oh by the way she couldn't come. " Sasuke looked at Naruto and raised an eyebrow, "Yeah, Teme I'm married to her.." said Naruto and sat at the empty seat. "It's you're 2nd child after all you should be use to Hinata-chan…" Ino and Temari said in unison, they both laughed. "So Teme did you got to Sakura-chan?" Naruto asked the raven haired who shook his head. "What! Do you really love her!" Naruto asked impatiently. Sasuke vein popped and replied, "I do, just shut up first…"

"Well when are you gonna meet her?" Kiba asked curiously. "Tomorrow.." Ino said for Sasuke. The Neji Hyuga smirked and asked, "The question is, when are you going to propose to her?" the all nodded and wanting to know the answer. The young Uchiha heir replied and smirked, "It's a surprise, Don't get cocky…" they all smiled except for the 2 prodigy, Sasuke and Neji. "You better hurry up! We are all married except for you guys!" Ino said and smiled.

**~ NEW DAY WITH SAKURA ~**

**SONG: ** **TADA KIMI DAKE O by LEE SE-JUN**

"Here's the medicine, um drink it every 5 hours and tell me the results after tomorrow…" Sakura handed a paper to the boy. "Yes doctor! You know what Dr. Sakura-chan? You're really really pretty!" the boy said and grinned, Sakura blushed and shook it away, she replied, "Shichi-kun, you're too young for those things…" Sakura said to the boy. The boy's mother said, "Sorry Dr. Haruno-san for my child.." Sakura smiled and reassured her that it is fine. The mother and her child left. While she's compiling the patient's files, Sasuke entered without Sakura knowing. Sakura didn't even look who it was because she's busy. "How about me, Doctor Sak?" said a familiar but slightly matured voice and continued, "Can you cure my heart?" Sakura looked up to the man before her starting form toe to his face.

"S-Sasuke-kun…" Sakura muttered. She could hardly believe the man standing before her. "Yes Sak it's me… I'm back." He said with a calm tone and handed a bouquet of red and white flower to her. She whole heartedly accepted it and blushed.

They both sat and Sakura started a conversation, "How's life?" she asked Sasuke replied, "Good but better with you of course…" and smirked at the last part. "How did you know I'm here?" She asked changing the subject. "Naruto told me…" Sasuke answered with that Sakura laugh. A sound, no a music for Sasuke's ears. The raven haired asked curiously, "Something funny?" Sakura shook her head and said, "It's just new, that you don't call Naruto "dobe" anymore…." _'Ino's right….' Sakura thought._

**~ NEXT DAY ~ AT THE HOSPITAL….**

"Dr. Haruno.. do you have a boyfriend?" the old woman who's Sakura's patient asked, "Yes I do.." she answered politely. The old woman asked and smiled, "He's lucky for sure.. How many years?" the pinkette answered, " He's Uchiha Sasuke, my boyfriend for 9 and a half years…" The old woman smiled, "Uchiha Sasuke..? You mean the famous heir? He's not yet proposing to you, dear?" she asked again. The pinkette giggled and answered, "Yeah he is but not yet proposing…" the old woman smiled, "I'll see you later at my check up again… bye…" and the patient got out of Sakura's office, the pinkette waved. Since she was bored she walked off from her office. She got outside and stared at the sky for a moment although she's still wearing her white coat. Her hands are inside the coat's pocket side by side.

"SAKURA-CHAN!" Naruto called loudly. Sakura looked at them, she saw Hinata, Tenten , Sasuke and Naruto. Naruto's holding Hinata. Sakura ran inside to call Ino. She's lucky that Ino was heading outside.

"Ino! Hinata's water broke. Bring her to the emergency room.." she ordered Ino, the blond girl nodded. Sakura turned to Naruto "Head there! Hurry up…" she said to the people who are delivering the stretcher.

When Hinata is in the emergency room, Tenten, Naruto, Sasuke and Sakura were outside the emergency room. "Hinata-chan, will she be alright?" Naruto asked while he's panicking. "OF COURSE.." the others said.

"Sakura, go on a dinner with me at 8 P.M." Sasuke told Sakura, the girl asked, "To where?" _'Still stubborn as always…'_ Sasuke thought and he replied, "You'll see…" and continued, "I'll just picked you up here…"

Then the Doctor came out, "Mr. Uzumaki! Congratulations! It's a boy…" the doctor said happily to Naruto. Naruto shouted happily and asked the doctor if he can enter. The doctor nodded and let him in.

**~ AT 8 PM ~**

"Ino! My shift is done! I'll be going!" Sakura said loudly enough for Ino to hear. The pinkette walked outside and Sasuke was there and let her in the car. "Where are we going?" She asked again and Sasuke replied, "You'll see…"

As they both got to the venue, they sat at the reserved seat. They entered and ordered their food and quietly ate it..

"So, did you moved on?" Sasuke asked the pinkette across her. The pinketted answered, "No, I can't Sasuke-kun…" Sasuke smiled, one of the rarest thing in the world and replied, "Good, 'cause you're gonna marry me…" Sakura's eyes widened when Sasuke took a black velvet box and took her hand. "Marry me, Haruno Sakura…" he said and smiled again just for her. Sakura's eyes watered and replied, "Yes, Sasuke-kun.." Sasuke slipped the gold ring to Sakura's right hand, it shone beautifully. Their names are engraved; there were onyx and jade gems…

**AFTER **__**TWO MONTHS…**

**SONG: For You by AZU**

Sakura's wearing her white gown and getting ready for their wedding. Her hair was tied into a half bun, a light blush on applied in her face and lip gloss for her lips. To Sasuke, he's wearing gray tuxedo with navy blue tie. They all went to the church except for the bride for the last part. Naruto is the best man, Ino, Temari, Tenten, Hinata are the bride's maids. After they walked down the aisle, they sat down, except for the groom and his best man.

The bride entered, she walked slowly everyone admired her beauty. Naruto elbowed Sasuke in the arm. The raven haired smirked. When Sakura and her dad reached Sasuke, Mr. Haruno handed the hand of her daughter to Sasuke, but before Sasuke hold it, Sakura hugged her dad and thanked him. Her dad smiled and said, "You're not my baby girl anymore…" Sakura smiled at him, gave her hand to Sasuke and they both walked down the aisle heading to the altar.

"Do you, Haruno Sakura take Uchiha Sasuke as your lawfully wedded husband?" the priest asked Sakura replied whole heartedly, "I do.." The priest turned to Sasuke, "Do you, Uchiha Sasuke take Haruno Sakura as your lawfully wedded wife?" the priest asked Sasuke nodded and said, "I do…"

The priest smiled, "I now pronounced you husband and wife…" and continued, "You may know kiss the bride…."

Sasuke leaned in and kiss Sakura softly in the lips.

They both walked off and shouts are heard, "FOREHEAD! YOU LOOK MORE BEAUTIFUL THAN ME!" Ino shouted while smiling, "Best Wishes!" Hinata said and smiled, Sakura smiled back.

The couple was pictured,Sakura and Sasuke are holding hands. Sasuke's left temple is sticked with Sakura's right temple and they both smiled.


End file.
